


Stay safe

by puppybusby



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluffy, because otp feels, with some making out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 12:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppybusby/pseuds/puppybusby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simmons is preparing to leave for a mission, Skye isn't happy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay safe

“I wish you could come with me” Simmons sighed   
“I hate Ward” Skye pouted. Simmons glanced over to the girl and laughed, she looked like a petulant child, putting down her tools she took her hands.  
“Oh hush, it's only for a week, it'll fly by” Simmons replied, punctuating her statement with a quick kiss  
“But it's _seven days_ I wouldn't mind as much if we could still talk but Ward was determined-”  
“No contact” Simmons finished, using her best Ward impression, feeling proud when Skye's lips curved upwards into a small smile. Simmons' phone let out a chime from the table next to them  
“I'm still pissed at him for it.” Skye sighed watching as Simmons' grabbed   
“So is Fitz” Simmons chuckled showing the screen to Skye, who laughed, the grey bubble simply reading “:(“ Simmons put the phone back on the table and continued collecting her tools ready for the mission.  
“You know....” Skye pondered thoughtfully as she hopped onto the lab table“You're going to be gone for a week. That's a lot of kissing among _other_ things that we're going to be missing out on....”  
“We don't have time Skye, I have to finish packing and I leave tonight. And you know we can't have sex in the lab Skye. Or did you forget what happened last time?”  
“How could I forget, Fitz still claims he has nightmares about it” Skye sighed. “But that doesn't mean we can't do other stuff” She added, grabbing onto Simmons' lab coat and pulling them closer, Simmons' hands found their way to Skye's hips  
“Oh dear, what did you have in mind?” Simmons asked, moving her face closer to the point where their noses were touching.   
“Well....” Skye glanced down to Simmons' lips before looking back up into her eyes, before looking back to her lips  
“Maybe you should demonstrate” Simmons suggested, licking her lips, smirking inwardly when she _felt_ Skye take a sharp intake of breath   
“That was smooth” Skye mumbled, her hands trailing up coming to rest against the top of Simmons' sweater   
They stayed like this, each waiting to see who will cave first and close the distance.  
Skye's hands grabbed the material and pulled Simmons into her, their noses bumping together  
“Sorry” Skye mumbled into the kiss, before running her tongue against the bottom of Simmons' lip, eliciting a moan from the scientist. Simmons' hands made their way up Skye's body before tangling themselves in Skye's hair, pulling the hacker in closer- if that was possible  
“Oh for christs sake, get a room you two” A voice boomed, Simmons broke the kiss but didn't pull away. Skye sighed and rested her forehead against Simmons'  
“We would if we could Fitz, but a certain someone still has to finish packing”   
Simmons pulled away regretfully and shot her girlfriend a sad look. Skye opened her eyes and smiled “Go, finish packing before I change my mind and take you right here, right now.” She winked  
“YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING” Fitz practically screamed. Simmons laughed and left the lab, with the intent of packing a supply of clothes for the week  
  
“Fitz, have you seen my phone?” Simmons asked as she walked into the lab, bag in tow  
“No” He replied not looking up from the device he was working on. “How long until you leave?” he asked. Simmons glanced up to the clock on the wall  
“About half an hour, have you seen Skye?”   
“She left a few minutes after you. Are you all packed?”  
“Oh... And yes, I double checked everything as well”  
“Good. I'm going to have a talk with Ward in a minute, I don't want him putting you in any unnecessary danger”  
He replied, his tone serious “In fact, that may be where Skye has gone” He mused  
“To warn Ward?”   
“Maybe”  
  
They left to go to the hanger together to meet Ward a few minutes later, who was stood waiting, arms folded.  
“Ready to go?” He asked  
“Not until she's said a proper goodbye!” a voice called from behind, Simmons turned and grinned as Skye approached “I didn't realise the time and I panicked” she added as she reached Simmons.   
“Can we rush this along?” Ward asked, only to fall silent when Skye and Fitz shot him a glare  
“Are you all packed?” Skye asked  
“Yes, but I’m missing my phone” Simmons replied with a frown  
“Oh!” Skye rummaged around her pockets before pulling the familiar item from her jeans “You left it in the lab, I came by your room a few minutes ago but you weren't there” She sighed as she pressed the item into Simmons' hand, who put it into her jacket pocket before grabbing Skye's hands again.   
“Will you be okay while I’m gone?” Simmons asked  
“No, I’ll worry about you every day and every night until you get back, it'll drive me crazy but at least I have Fitz to revel in the craziness” Skye replied with a small smile  
“Well... At least you're honest” Simmons laughed, she pressed a kiss to Skye's forehead. Skye pulled away and walked past Simmons towards Ward, Simmons tried not to laugh as the small girl tried to look intimidating as she stood face to face with the agent.   
“Look buddy, I’m still pissed at you for deciding to take my girlfriend away for a week and not letting me come with, even more pissed that there isn't going to be any contact. But I swear to god when you two get back and I find _one_ bruise on that body. I will kill you. Slowly.” Skye got even closer to the man “And then I’ll make Fitz there” She pointed in Fitz's general direction “I'll get him to bring you back from the dead. Only to kill you again. And again. And again. Understood?”   
“Understood”  
“Good. Now give us five minutes”   
“Okay” Ward actually looked slightly terrified as he picked up two of the bags by his feet to load into the car waiting outside  
  


“Stay safe” Fitz said as he hugged Simmons  
“I will”   
The pair pulled apart and Fitz moved passed Skye, who approached Simmons  
“Did you mean what you said to Ward?” Simmons asked  
“Every word” Skye replied “You'll be careful?”   
“Of course I will” Simmons pushed a stray lock of hair behind Skye's ear before leaning in for a kiss.   
After a minute passed Simmons pushed against Skye's shoulders breaking the kiss  
“I can't believe we're getting emotional over this, it's a routine mission”  
“But it's never been for this long” Skye sighed as she took Simmons' hands in her own  
“It'll be fine” Simmons pressed up on her toes and kissed Skye on the forehead “I'll see you in a week” she kissed Skye's left cheek “And I’ll miss you every minute” She kissed Skye's right cheek.  
“Stay safe” Skye whispered. Simmons kissed both of Skye's hands. “Jemma” Skye breathed, their eyes met “I love you”   
Simmons dropped her hands and for the smallest of moments Skye looked distraught, Simmons grabbed Skye by the face and pulled her in for another kiss.   
“Look I hate to interrupt-” Wards voice broke the pair apart.   
“I love you to.” Simmons replied, her voice a ghost against Skye's lips.  
“You have to go, now, otherwise I’m not going to let you” Skye chuckled, punctuating the statement with another kiss. Simmons nodded and took a step back and picked up her bag. Sharing a last look she began her way towards the exit, pausing only to wave at Fitz, who had joined Skye at her side. The last thing Skye saw was Simmons blowing her a kiss over her shoulder.   
“You do know that I can't actually bring people back to life?” Fitz asked as he looked out to the empty space  
“Oh shush, I was just trying to scare him”  
“Do you want to go watch Doctor Who?” He turned Skye  
“Yes please”  
“Shall I make hot chocolate?”  
“.....Yes”   
“Come on then” He put his arm around Skye in a rare display of affection and led her towards the living room  
“She better stay safe, for Wards sake.” Skye sighed  
“She'll be fine” Fitz replied  
  
Simmons lay in her bed that night unable to sleep, with a sigh she grabbed her phone that lay forgotten on the side. She unlocked the screen and frowned, instead of finding the main screen the phone had already been opened to camera roll, smiling she selected the first picture and began to scroll. They had started off being of purely her and Fitz, transitioning into pictures of herself and Skye, or pictures of the rest of the time (taken by Skye who had a tendency to borrow Simmons' phone). They then became pictures of the two of them together, kissing, hugging. The next photo Simmons didn't recognise. It was Skye and Fitz together smiling, the next few photos were of the two of them. The rest were of Skye, pulling various poses and blowing kisses into the screen. The next photos were.... well they weren't PG. Blushing furiously Simmons continued to scroll through the photos until she reached the end. Closing the app she saw a notification on her messages, clicking on it she saw that she had a text from Skye  
 _“Hope you like the selfies, I miss you already, I’ll see you in a week. I love you”_ The message had been sent a good twenty minutes before Simmons had even left.   
She fell asleep, her thoughts fixed on the gorgeous hacker that she had the privilege to call her girlfriend. 

**Author's Note:**

> this couple will be the death of me


End file.
